La mage et le mercenaire
by Coline Sakine
Summary: Une petite fanfiction sur le couple Alvin x Elize , même si cela peut paraître assez niais comme fanfiction certains moments le seront nettement moins.


**Alors , bonjour X3 **  
I**l faut savoir que l'action se passe entre Tales of Xillia 1 et Tales of Xillia 2 ( lequel n'existera pas dans ma fanfic ). C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plaît 3**

**-**

**Il était près de 3h du matin mais Elize était allongée dans son lit , les yeux grands ouverts et pleins de larmes. Voilà près de cinq jours que celui qu'elle aimait était partit faire une quête et il lui manquait terriblement . Elle lui avait avouée ses sentiments avant qu'il parte sur le quai de la gare. Il l'avait simplement embrassé en retour comme seule réponse. Depuis ils s'étaient échangés quelques lettres. Et même si cela ne faisait que cinq malheureux jours Alvin manquait à Elize et vice versa. Il lui avait promit de rentrer le plus tôt possible pour la retrouver et passer des moments uniques avec elle , Elize en riait doucement car elle ne pensait pas Alvin être ce genre d'homme du tout. Elle allait fêter ses 18 ans dans une semaine et Alvin allait fêter ses 32 ans le mois d'après. L'écart d'âge était assez conséquent mais ne choquait guère. Enfin , pour en revenir à l'action principale , Elize s'était retournée sur le ventre et serré dans ses bras l'écharpe qu'Alvin lui avait laissé. Elle entendit une sorte de tic tic venant de sa fenêtre , elle se leva, s'essuya les yeux et passa à côté de Teepo pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle sourit à la vue de l'animal. C'était un pigeon voyageur , celui de Jude plus précisément , elle rit doucement. Cet idiot dormait dans la chambre d'en dessous mais été trop fainéant pour daigner monter lui parler en personne. Il avait entendue ses sanglots et voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas . Elle descendit donc les grandes marches doucement pour ne réveiller personne puis aperçue Jude avachi dans son fauteuil. Elle ne remarqua que quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur que l'écharpe d'Alvin était toujours dans ses bras. Elle voulue la cacher sous sa robe de nuit mais c'était trop tard Jude lui faisait face. Bien sûr , à part Leia ( grande amie d'Elize ) personne n'avait été informé de la liaison entre elle et le mercenaire. Elle rougit fortement puis Jude entama la conversation sur totalement autre chose , peut être ne l'avais t'il pas vu après tout ! **  
** \- Oh ! Elize , viens par là ! Il tapota ses genoux pour l'inciter à s'asseoir.**  
**\- Voyons Jude je n'ai plus 12 ans ! Rit elle.**  
**\- Non mais tu vas pas bien alors je veut que tu viennes sur mes genoux.**  
**Elize se sentit mal , elle ne pourrait pas cachée l'écharpe d'Alvin sur les genoux de Jude.**  
**\- Tu sembles hésitante. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'écharpe, les questions viendront après. Dit Jude d'un ton amusé.**  
**\- Qu...Quoi mais .. non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Murmura Elize embarrassée.**  
**\- Bon , alors que t'arrive t'il ? Leia et moi t'avons entendu sangloter d'en bas.. Dit doucement Jude pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme.**  
**Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans le vêtement de Jude , rouge de honte. Il était amusé par ces réactions encore si enfantines.**  
**\- Y aurai-t-il un rapport avec Alvin ? susurra-t-il.**  
**\- Promis tu ne le dis à personne ?**  
**\- Oui , promis juré , ne t'en fais pas.**  
**\- Je l'ai accompagné à la gare , et sur le quai à quelques minutes que le train parte je lui ai avouer mes sentiments , il m'a embrassé et depuis on s'envoient des lettres mais il me manque troooop ... Ce dernier mot étant fondu dans les larmes de la mage.**  
**\- Oh ma Elize ... Ça me file un coup de chaud de savoir ça ! Allez ne t'en fais pas il va vite revenir , d'accord ? mumura t-il.**  
**\- D'accord ...**  
**\- Tu veut dormir avec moi ce soir ?**  
**Elize réprima un fou rire. **  
**\- J'ai bientôt 18 ans , j'ai plus l'âge Jude !**  
**\- M'oui .. Bon je suis fatigué , si ça va pas préviens moi pendant la nuit , ou écris une lettre à Alvin qu'on enverra demain pour lui écrire ce que tu ressens. Dors bien Eli'.**  
**\- Bonne nuit Jude , moi aussi je suis fatiguée , j'irai dormir et j'écrirais ma lettre demain !**  
**La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre et prit la photo de son cher et tendre pour la posée à coter d'elle avec l'écharpe. **  
**Après tout , quand il sera rentré , ils pourront dormir ensemble.**


End file.
